1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device having a computer unit for performing data processing of desired information with radio communication.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, this type of electronic device has a radio transmit-receive unit for performing the radio communication and a computer unit for performing the data processing, wherein such a protective measure is often taken that the radio transmit-receive unit is encased for protection in a box with a metallic plate or the like to be in a shield state, providing a greater interval between computer unit and antenna, or the computer unit is encased in a box with a metallic plate or the like for shielding, so that the influence of high frequency noise from the computer unit may be eliminated while the radio transmit-receive unit is processing the communication.
However, in a portable electronic device requiring the miniaturization, as it is an antinomy proposition that the device is miniaturized while the computer unit is completely shielded, the computer unit may be arranged as great distance as possible away from the antenna, in which there was a problem that the influence of high frequency noise from the computer unit was not completely removed.